


Down the Wrong Side of the Door

by Mr_K_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempts at a drabble, Blood for the Headcrab!Muse!, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, The author has a very odd sense of humour, and they’re very sorry that they’re not so sorry about it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_K_chan/pseuds/Mr_K_chan
Summary: so I wanted to go someplace else and I was having a shitty day but I accidentally crashed into your room instead and now you're serving me coffee at 2AM and your husband keeps glaring at me for some reason.I just wanted to fuse Personas, dammit.AKA the one fic where Kurusu Akira walks into Milestones!Minato's room by mistake and the older wildcard semi-adopts him.





	Down the Wrong Side of the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milestones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497513) by [Mr_K_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_K_chan/pseuds/Mr_K_chan). 



> So...I saw YouTube vids about the new PQ2 game...  
> I am desperate for anything to revive my muse's interest for APOT, hence this drabble attempt.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Please, headcrab!muses. Accept the blood sacrifice, I beg you~~
> 
>  
> 
>  Also, I haven't really played P5 for myself; don't hurt me. Most info taken from P5's Wikia page. It's not meant to take place in any specific part of the timeline, game or otherwise.
> 
> Also, also! Ties in with my narrative: [Milestones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497513/chapters/7685708). Not really necessary to read it, but it might clear a few things up.

Akira isn't a difficult child to please.

What he wants are very simple things: good food and ample entertainment equals a very sated Joker, and that was a Fact.

(Certain people would say that his tastes are exquisitely, exorbitantly high—the luxurious sheets, imported coffee, designer-label kind of high. Akira would reiterate that his pleasures were simple; he didn't say that they weren't expensive.)

Back to the topic at hand. It wasn't hard to make Akira happy. He had very little expectations that he _demands_ be followed. This includes Things Working As They Should, as he had absolutely no patience for malfunctions of any sort. The washer not working? Unhappy Akira. A clog in the drain? Unhappy Akira. The espresso machine giving up the ghost mid-shift? Unhappy Akira.

Morgana had said he was too dramatic for his own good. He's inclined to disagree. They were perfectly normal, worldly Expectations to have, whatever did the cat mean, he wasn't a diva no—

Some Things Not Working As They Should are perfectly acceptable, as they are things he really Can't Do Anything about. The sky being grey instead of blue sometimes. Cold winter afternoons with hail instead of snowflakes. Wet pavement after heavy rain.

The Velvet Room opening up somewhere else?

He's not exactly sure about that one.

 

So, this is how it goes: Akira wakes up in the middle of the night. He can't go back to sleep. He decides Sleep can go Fuck Itself.

Sleepy Brain isn't a very Useful Brain, because Sleepy Brain tells him that going to pester Igor and Justine and Caroline was a Very Good Idea.

"Oh...Hello...?"

Akira blinks sleepily, closing the door. He opens it and peeks in again.

"...Are you alright?"

He groans incoherently, confused. The boy in blue smiles at him from the table. "Still here. Why don't you come in?"

So in Akira goes. It was only when he had sat down at the lone padded chair across the sofa that Sleepy Brain somewhat gives way to Alarmed Brain and he wakes up a little.

In hindsight, it might have been the coffee. The coffee set aside in a pot by the boy’s elbow smelled divine—kona, dark roast, the kind that costs around maybe 2,000 yen a pound. Definitely hand-ground before brewing, it was so smooth, with just a hint of lightly frothed milk, no sugar—

“I take it you liked that?”

He blinks in confusion. Blue eyes pointedly glance down at his hands before sliding back up again with both eyebrows raised. So Akira glances down, like an absolute dumb person.

There was an empty cup just in front of him, his own fingers clutched possessively around the white bone china. He could feel himself flushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

The boy chuckles, his voice the embodiment of his coffee; rich and velvety. It was a laugh Akira could listen to all day, if he was entirely honest with himself, which, no, he was _not_ going to be right now. He was allowed to not be suave and debonair when he was still half-asleep, dammit.

He could feel Arsené laughing at him deep inside his soul, and that just makes him want to weep.

“It’s okay,” his coffee-maker soothed. “I’m not all there without a cup of coffee myself. Still, you awake now?”

”For some measure of it,” he mutters petulantly. That was the little part of his brain that was—okay, Morgana; he could admit it, the cat was right—the diva that refused to show courtesy, good manners and poker faces aside. Though, the larger part—the one that was the control freak, the one that needed to compartmentalise Akira the Phantom, the Student, the Friend, the Part-Time Worker—was screaming at horror at his appalling behaviour. He was the one who crashed into this stranger’s room at ass o’clock in the evening and drank his coffee, after all. 

Akira doesn’t really want to listen to Polite Brain. So he shuts it up by pushing the cup forward a few inches. He takes vindictive pleasure in the way it makes the plain white table cloth bunch up around the saucer.

The blue-haired teen only smiled indulgently at him, refilling his cup with more coffee with deliberate, graceful movements. He gently pushes the cup back. “Don’t I get a name?”

Akira’s eyes narrow into slits, slurping loudly at his coffee with his pinky obnoxiously sticking out in lieu of an answer. Blue-chan (the thief wants to go with that; he was blue all over anyway) doesn’t seem to mind nor expect him to act any less rude or be any more polite towards him, just content to patiently watch him drink his caffeine and breathe his air and take up his space. Despite himself, Akira is actually impressed.

”…I’m Ao, if you want to call me something,” Blue Peacoat offers, which is, okay. It’s really odd, but he can’t point fingers for other people’s fashion choices. He did moonlight as a thief in a flashy white mask and a flashy black coat, after all. Though, still. Dressing yourself completely in the primary colour denoting your name seems a little too out there.

”…Is this the Velvet Room,” he says instead. “Where are Justine and Caroline and Igor?”

Blue-chan raised an eyebrow, helping himself to a cup of his coffee. “Ah. A Wildcard? I suppose that makes sense, if you’re able to access my space. In a way, this is the Velvet Room, but _not_ your Velvet Room.”

Akira raised one eyebrow, allowing a little of his skepticism to show. “Okay. I didn’t know there were multiple rooms. Also, _My_ Room?”

Blue-chan shrugged, smiling that smug little smile. "Well, you're here, aren't you? Besides, I think you should know better than to wander into strange rooms at...come to think of it, what time is it? I'll assume it's late. Or early. Or whatever variation of the two."

The thief simpers, rolling his eyes before allowing himself to give in to his curiosity and get a proper look at this version of the Velvet Room. It seemed to be just that—a room padded with velvety rugs and wallpaper in velvet blue tones. Gone was the jail cell and the torture implements—all that was here was this admittedly Art Noveau thing, that's...moving? Upward?

That was very weird. Though, admittedly not as weird as the little bits and bobs he had laying around. He had a cheap shelf just beside the sofa, covered with the oddest little things—an old Tanabata fortune sat beside an empty ring box, followed by a Fogme figurine and a lopsided felted bunny with real earphones in its floppy blue ears. There were expensive Ganplu and gacha toys all arranged in neat little rows beside a well-loved LP record player. Blue-chan follows his gaze. "Oh. That? Kids are very precious, not to mention precocious." He winks. "But that's not what you're here for, is it?"

"I just want to do something productive since, y'know. M'awake and all," He points out. "Also, I didn't even plan on coming here. I wanted to go visit the Velvet Room."

He smiled, getting up. Akira finds himself trailing his movements, the way his fingers curl lovingly around a framed photo of a young boy with thick dark curls and an older man  with calm grey eyes. Blue's smile softens with fondness before he set the picture down. "Well, I can't help you there. I can't forge new Personas. But I am willing to listen if you want to talk." Here, he turns, his smile full of secrets but no less fond. "But...I suppose you would know that and yet not say anything important, mm? Ah, you snowflakes are all the same," he snorts. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

The door closes with a soft click, and Akira stiffens—he had not heard anyone come in. "M’home,” was the tired mutter, as a man walks in from the door, shedding his coat. The phantom thief was mildly sweating now because, yep, that was a Tokyo PD uniform. Tall-Tantei approaches Blue-san and—

They kinda kiss? On the lips? That’s not how brothers greet each other, not that they look anything like each other. Once again, Akira’s poor sleep-deprived brain Can’t Compute.

”Welcome back, Souji-keiji,” Blue-chan greets amiably, something soft shining in his eyes. Which, okay. It was a little awkward sitting here on this little thing like a third wheel on a date. Akira clears his throat. “Not to be rude…”

Tall-Tantei straightens back up, setting his hat down on the table. Grey eyes slide to him knowingly, and it was only by force of long practice that he doesn’t squirm under that assessing stare. There was a spark of recognition in those knowing eyes; the young teenaged thief knows any attempts at lying will be torn through like paper. 

He really should have left when he had the chance, why didn’t he leave when he had a chance, oh god.

“Huh,” the man hums, tilting his head before turning back to his—Companion? Boyfriend? What even is this right now—with an equally deadpan sigh. “Minato, what is Kurusu Akira doing in your Room at,” he checks his wristwatch, “Two in the morning?”

 _Well, crap._  

Blue-chan hums, smiling back at his—Guest? Boyfriend? Sugar daddy? Why is he still trying to make sense of all this—with an unconcerned shrug. “Is that his name? How nice to finally have something to go with the face. He stumbled in here trying to look for Igor and a Justine and Caroline. Now, I know that look,” he says, holding up a hand automatically, “but in his defence, he was pretty out of it.”

”What, you’re telling me the Joker walked all the way here—in his pyjamas—to, what, make Personas?” He asks, an eyebrow rising into his fringe. Akira chokes, horrified. “At two AM? Does he have a death wish?”

”He is _right here_ ,” He butts in, raising his hand. “And he has no idea what you’re talking about. Joker?”

”Please, you’re not fooling anybody,” Tall-Tantei snorts tiredly, though he did look mildly amused. “It took my son all of five minutes to figure it out. He’s ten, by the way.”

Blue-chan rolled his visible eye, chuckling. “Please don’t scare him off, chichi. I just gotten him to calm down.”

Akira wanted to cry in earnest now. He would like for the Tall-Tantei to _stop poking holes in his cover_ , since he wasn’t commenting on his weird Doki-doki May-December romansu with a teenaged Room Attendant. Fuck paedophile adults and fuck adults in general.

Whoa, okay. Tall-Tantei could glare the sun into extinction, let’s put that on record. Blue-chan was laughing into his arm, what—

Oh. _Oh. Shit._  

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” 

 That glare doesn't exactly abate. Akira isn't sure if he whimpers or not under it, but it doesn't matter because Blue-chan was looking _so very amused._

Good to see someone is having a spot of fun at his expense.

Blue-chan takes pity on him, _finally,_ patting Tall-Tantei's arm. He sighs, looking away from the teen cowering in front of him to gently squeeze the hand on his, and that's when Akira sees it.

Matching rings. Oh.

"Okay, I see what you mean," Tall-Tantei hums, and that laser-like gaze was back on him, sans Killing Glare. "Yeah, I remember when we were that age, I guess."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't trust your eyes, not for one second," Tantei-keiji says, glancing at his partner with a soft look. "...You think we don't know how we look like? We're trapped here, one way of another, bound by something we don't want.

But we've made our bed and we've lain in it. Now all we want is to keep it for as long as we could. Our journeys are over."

Blue-chan looked mildly contemplative, which Tall-Tantei wrinkles his nose at. "Wait, no. We already have one brat, you can't mean—"

"Well, I don't mean to take him in and give him my last name, Souji," He chuckled, amused. "Akira-kun isn't a stray cat."

"Well, good." He seemed satisfied with that. "Also, that mouth on you, young man. Seriously. May-December romansu—only if you knew. Only if you knew."

"Which we are not going to explain, are we?" Blue-chan chuckles. "I think it's safe to say we've thoroughly derailed Akira-kun's plans. I say that's a mission accomplished."

Akira goggled at them. Blue-chan sent him a look. "Time to go home, Akira-kun. You're really out of it."

"Do you need help getting back?" Tantei-san was saying, already readying himself to leave. It has Akira getting up to wave his hands. "Uh, no. No-no. I can get home by myself, thanks."

Wow. So there was where Panicked Brain went to.

There was an odd look on Tall-Tantei's face while he backpedalled away to the door. Blue-chan was waving him out cheerfully. "Don't be a stranger, Akira-kun."

 

So, it was now 3:30AM. He checked.

He...also wasn't sure how he got home.

Meh.

He was too tired.

 

Two days later, something came for him in the mail.

It was small bag of kona coffee, which was...

The angels and all the saints are smiling down at him today.

Until he sees it.

Morgana curls around his legs, curious about his little packet. "What's that?"

Akira slides the card into his pocket, trembling minutely under his sleep clothes. "Nothin' Morgana. Just...just a really bad dream becoming reality, that's all."

"Uh huh. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> A small omake!
> 
> "Was that necessary, Souji-chichi?"  
> "I told you not to call me that. And seriously. Isn't one enough?"  
> "But he was adorable. Also, he looked so lost."  
> "I love you, but I don't want a kid that big."


End file.
